Dude, what's with the hair?
by Pixie 137
Summary: Rispianzle is a prince with magic silver hair. He has been hidden away in a tower for as long as he can remember, his biggest dream is to see the floating lights. Fleur Rider is a theif on the run, who keeps being mistaken for a guy. Golthen will do anything it takes to keep his precious flower safe. And Pascale is a Chipmunk... (Genderbent Tangled) Notes inside.


**A/N: Okay... Now, I know that this trope has probably been done a thousand times, but it hasn't been done by me... I've been wanting to do a Tangled 'gender bend' for a while now, especially since I've almost finished my Frozen 'Gender bend/power bend' fanfic.**

 **I've made a few little changes just to spice it up a bit and make it less like the rest...**

 **Rapunzel is now Rispianzle.**

 **Flynn is now Fleur.**

 **Mother Gothel is now just Golthen.**

 **Pascal is now Pascale and is a Chipmunk.**

 **And of course, Maximus is now Maxine (still a horse).**

 **Obviously, because Gothel is a man now, things are gonna be a little creepy... like the obsession with hair and youth. I'm just rolling with it. Also, because their genders have changed, their behaviour will have a bit too.**

 **A** **nyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _This... is the story of how I died… Kinda._

 _Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and to be honest, it isn't even mine._

 _This is the story of a boy named Rispianzle and it all starts with the moon._

Now, once upon a time, a single drop of moonlight fell from the heavens and from this small droplet of moonlight, grew a magic, silver flower.

 _This flower had the ability to heal the sick and injured._

 _Oh, you see that creepy old guy over there? You do? Well, you might want to remember  
him. He's kind of important to this story._

Anyway, many centuries passed, and a hop skip and a boat ride away there grew a beautiful kingdom. The land was ruled by a beloved King and Queen.

 _And the Queen, well, she was about to have a baby. But... she got sick. Like, really sick.  
She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic silver flower._

 _Ah, I told you he'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the moon's gift, this man with nothing but vanity running through his veins, was named Golthen. He was selfish and hoarded the flower for its healing powers, using it to keep himself young for hundreds of years, and all he had to do was sing a special song._

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

 _All right, you get the idea. He sings to the flower... then he turns young, creepy, ain't it?_

 _Well, one night when Golthen went to visit his precious flower, he damaged it's cover in a quick escape from an oncoming crowd. It was palace soldiers. After all of their searching, they had finally found the magic flower to save their Queen. They hurried to take it back to the kingdom, with Golthen following, not far behind them._

 _The magic flower healed the Queen. A healthy baby boy, a prince was born, with vibrant silver hair._

 _I'll give you a little hint; that's Rispianzle._

 _To celebrate his birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that moment, everything was perfect… but then that moment ended._

Golthen snuck into the newborn's chambers and sang under his breath.

"Flower gleam and glow… let your power shine… " The long hair of the child began to glow, brightly. Golthen smirked as his old shriveled hand slowly began to return to its youthfulself. Taking a pair of scissors from his blood red cloak, he cut a tiny bit of the hair. "Make the clock re-" Horrified, he growled as the hair turned brown, and his hand shriveled back to its wrinkly self, once again.

This growl caused the small prince to stir in his crib. A cry escaped his lips. Golthen narrowed his eyes and scooped up the child, and ran to the balcony. The child stirred a little more as he climbed down an old rope ladder. Once Golthen was as far away from the castle as possible, he gazed down, admiring the sleeping child in his arms. Sighing in relief, he held the child closer; _his_ flower was safe.

 _The King and Queen were absolutely devastated to find that their child was missing. They sent out hundreds of search parties throughout the whole kingdom, but it was no use… no one could find the little prince._

 _Golthen had taken the baby to a large tower, hidden deep within the woods and raised him like he was his own child. Each time Golthen grew old and weak, he would sit Rispianzle down and brushed his hair as he the special song._

"Save what has been lost… bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

 _Golthen had found his new magic flower… and this time he would make sure this one would stay safe and hidden, forever._

"Daddy, why can't I go outside?" The young boy asked, while his father brushed his long silver locks.

"It's a scary place out there, Rispianzle. You need to stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, my precious flower? You mean too much to me." Golthen ran a hand through his son's hair and continued to brush gently.

"Yes daddy."

"Good boy."

 _But the walls of that tower did not hide everything. Every year on his birthday, the King and Queen would launch thousands of floating lanterns into the sky… in the hope that one day, their lost prince would return home._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
